Traffic Spotting
by chrisso
Summary: Bella is stuck in traffic when she spots a hot guy in the car next to her and decides to have a little fun. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Traffic Spotting**

**I don't no own Twilight**

I am sitting in a traffic jam and all I can do is think about my crappy day. It started off bad and had gotten worse by the hour.

To start off I dribbled toothpaste down my front and nobody told me until eleven thirty. Then I tried to wash it off turning my white blouse see through.

Then my seedy old boss tried to hit on me.

I am sick of my job, it was never my dream job just temporary, a filler while I waited for an opportunity to come around the corner, that opportunity was taking longer than I expected.

Now all I want to do was get home, have a couple of stiff drinks and then pleasure myself until I got the release I have been craving all day. I am toey as fuck but I can't do anything about it because I am sitting in this bloody traffic jam.

I have been sitting here for over an hour.

I glanced at the car sitting beside me it was silver and I accidently catch the eye of the driver. Fuck he is hot and I am bored so I wink at him.

I can't believe it when he winks back so I raise my eyebrows and slowly lick my lips, I tried to look seductive but I know I probably just look like a loser, it doesn't matter it's not like I will see him again.

I'm sure he muttered "Fuck" but I can't be sure I have never been good at reading lips, then he brushed his hand through his scruffy bronze hair.

I pretty much groan at the sight of his long slender fingers.

He stares at me as he starts sucking his pinkie finger, I stare at him in awe as I watch his finger slide in and out of his mouth.

When he pulled out his pinkie and stopped, I pouted.

He gave me a wicked grim.

This was getting entertaining. I started massaging the back of my neck slowly massaging around to the front, watching him the whole time. I let one of my hands travel down the front of my shirt while I used the other hand to untie my hair. I shook my head so my hair would fall naturally around my face. I accidently popped a button off my shirt. I tried to mask the horrified expression on my face, I would make it look like I did it on purpose, I grabbed the collar of my shirt ripping it apart, buttons hit the windshield as they flew through the air.

I looked back at him, he was bug eyed. Maybe I was going too far.

He started wiggling his eyebrows at me, I wiggled mine back as I pinched my nipples over my bra.

He started wiggling in his seat, I don't know what he was doing but it wasn't really hot.

He finally stopped wiggling and looking very proud of himself he lifted up his belt and threw it to the passenger seat. If it takes him that long to take off his belt, will he even be able to undo a bra?

He was still watching me but his expression changed, I couldn't understand why until I noticed his arm was moving, was he really jacking off?

I had nothing to lose so I put one hand down my pants and started tickling my clit, I watched him the whole time. Sitting in a car watching a hot stranger made it that much better.

His sex face was so hot.

All of a sudden we were interrupted by a horn blaring behind us. I looked around to see that the traffic had started to move.

I blew him a kiss and chuckled before driving away, I hope he doesn't live too far away because he is going to have blue balls.

Then I started to think, I change my mind, I hope he lives far away, really far away, like in another state. I never want to bump into him it would be so awkward, I am not a confident person.

Thanks to that guy in the silver car I had forgotten all about my bad mood, I am even starting to feel pretty good.

_A/N Thanks for reading, what do you think should I leave it as a one-shot or write more, I have a few more possible chapters in mind._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own twilight.

Here I am again stuck in traffic, I quickly check the surrounding cars in hope of finding that stunningly beautiful guy in the silver car. I am out of luck, the cars are full of tired looking women and their out of control children, acne covered teenagers and creepy old men.

A day hasn't gone by since that I haven't thought back to that traffic jam and thought of the guy. Each time I imagine him he gets a little more striking, more chiselled. This time he doesn't even have a shirt on as he whispers my name, his voice is rough and gravelly. I quickly snap out of my day dream, if I ever see him again I'm sure I will be disappointed as he couldn't have looked that good and I haven't heard his voice plus I don't want to be all hot and bothered when I meet my parents for dinner.

Traffic starts to move and I finally arrive at the restaurant my mother has picked for tonight's annual family dinner. I see that I am last to arrive. I greet them and Charlie (my father) sighs with relief when he sees me. It means he doesn't have to be alone with Renee (my mum) and her partner Phil one moment longer.

When my parents split up my mum thought it would be a good idea for us all to have a get together once a year to avoid any hostility on special occasions. I still believe that it was so she could rub Phil in Charlies face.

I am glad when my steak arrives as I can concentrate on it and avoid the boring small talk and the questions about my nonexistent love life. I can just imagine the look on their faces if I answered them truthfully.

"So are you interested in anyone at the moment Bella?" Renee would ask

"Well I did see this guy in a traffic jam, he was in a silver car and was beautiful in a manly way, his hair was the colour of polished copper so anyway we were flirting" I would answer

"What's his name?" she would then ask

"I don't know" I would admit

"So you didn't ask his name?" she would be a little concerned now

"No we didn't leave our cars, we just flirted with our eyes and out actions"

"Actions?" she would question

"You know actions" then I would start feeling breasts and moaning "he even started to jack off" with this I'm sure everyone would look liked stunned mullets, I'm sure Charlie would pass out and when he would eventually come around he would probably disown me. I wondered if this would spare me from attending another of these painful family dinners.

I realised I was smirking at the idea, I quickly cut a big piece of steak and shoved it in my mouth to disguise the smirk, if Renee noticed it she wouldn't give up until I told her what was so amusing.

As I chewed my mouthful I glanced towards the door and who should through them but the one and only sexy silver car guy. I gasped and started chocking on my steak. I was coughing and spluttering until finally Charlie wacked me on the back. That dislodged the steak and thankfully the steak didn't fly out of my mouth and land on the table.

I looked back to the door to see if _he_ had noticed but he was gone. I tried to subtly look around the room to see where my traffic jam buddy was sitting. I found him following a waiter through the crowd and I felt like I had been hit by a bus, he was so much better in real life, I was worried that I had exaggerated his all round sexiness in my head but now I realised I was wrong.

I watched him sit down just one table away from ours. He was directly in between Renee and Phil's heads, this was perfect, I wouldn't have to keep turning in my seat to try to get a glimpse of him I would be able to watch him the whole time as I acted amused by the latest gossip Renee had heard. I fell like standing up and yelling to him "Hey Buddy, Hey" while waving my hands frantically trying to get his attention but I decide this might not be the best idea so I refrain.

It took me a while to realise he wasn't alone, he was sitting with a WOMAN. They weren't touching thank goodness because I don't think I would have been able to stop myself lunging across the table and ripping her hands off him and replacing them with mine.

The woman looked a fare bit older than him but she was still really attractive, maybe she was a cougar. I would be a cougar too if it would mean I got him to be my...

"Hey what's a cougars partner called?" I asked nobody in particular. "Is it her mate? Her pup, no wait cougars are cats so is it her kitten?"

"Maybe it's her bait" said Charlie,

"Or her prey" said Phil

Renee started laughing and it wasn't a soft chuckle or snort, it was her weird screechy crackle that sounded like someone was trying to choke an owl.

This got the attention of everyone in the restaurant including the cougar and her 'playmate'. I decided to hide behind a menu until the focus was off our table. I didn't want him to see me and tell his Mama Cat what I had done in the car. I have to leave this restaurant. Is it too late to fake an illness? Too soon for food poisoning as I haven't even finished my steak yet. I have to get out of here.

When Renee finally calmed down I peaked over the top of the menu to see if the coast was clean, thankfully they weren't looking, instead they were watching a man walking towards their table.

When the man reached their table he kissed Mama Cat, it wasn't a friendly kiss this was a romantic kiss, I felt a little dirty for watching them and I wonder why Buddy hasn't ripped this guy's head off. Then this guy sits down next to her and they hold hands and whisper things in each other's ears. It doesn't take me long to recognise the expression on Buddy's face. It's the same one I use when I am forced to spend time in public with Renee and Phil. It's a mixture of boredom, humiliation and the queasy feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you see older people's public displays of affection. He had mastered the look.

I want to stand up and yell "Everyone a round of applause for this gentleman" but again I refrain.

I have finished my food and I am bored, we are not allowed to even look at the dessert menu until everyone has finished their meals. Unfortunately Phil is the world's slowest eater, he's not even half way through his meal, I'm sure it's cold and he doesn't even look like he's enjoying it.

I think of a way to entertain myself. I try to catch Buddy's eye. It doesn't take long. I give him a little smile and his jaw drops. He's sitting there like a stunned mullet for a while before he grins back. I pick up the straw from my drink and start sucking it while looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

He shifts in his seat.

Now I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I let an almost silent moan escape my lips as I exhale.

I open my eyes and he looks like he would like to eat me up. The tip of his is tongue darts out of his mouth and he flicks it up and down a couple of times. I imagine that he is doing that all the way up my leg until he reaches my panties.

All of a sudden I am feeling really hot. I grab my drink and press the glass onto my checks, my neck and then my chest.

"Bella, what are you doing" Renee snaps me out of it, I open my mouth and close it again "Are you ready to order dessert?" Charlie asks saving me. Finally Phil has finished.

I see the perfect item on the menu and order it, Buddy isn't going to know what hit him.

My dessert arrives and I look at my plate, it's fantastic big red strawberries dipped in chocolate. There is even some cream. I make sure he is watching then pick one up dipping it in the cream and I slowly bring it to my already parted lips. I made sure the cream 'accidently' hits my lip so I can lick that off after. I suck off the cream and bite into the fruit. It's delicious so I let out a moan and then slowly lick the cream off my lip.

He looks like he will explode.

I am about to take another strawberry when Renee grabs one and holds it with her teeth, then she offers it to Phil. I think I am about to vomit.

I get up saying I have to go to the bathroom and I tilt my head hoping he will follow, I reach the hallway where bathrooms are and wait for him to join me, I can see him walking towards me, I have to force myself to stand still and act relaxed and impassive when really I want to jump up and down to make sure he can see me and then do a little victory dance. He is almost there when Renee cuts him off and stands in front of me. I want to fall to the floor and kick my legs and flail my arms yelling at her to get the heck out of here until she leaves but then that would probably scare Buddy so I don't.

I sigh. He looks disappointed and a little angry. As we are taking up the whole hall he has to choose to walk behind either of us or in between us. He chooses behind me. He whispers "excuse me" his voice is so smooth it's velvety and he puts his hand on the small of my back to guide me forward. He slid past behind just a little too close for a stranger, actually it's a little too close for anybody, I can feel his erection. I feel my face start burning, my body is covered in goose bumps and my panties are feeling a little damp. All that from just two little words and his touch.

"Are you alright Bella" Renee asked me, she didn't even notice the stunning guy who had just rubbed his body against my back and walked into the male bathroom.

"Yeah, I just needed a little air" I told her

"Well we are about to leave are you ready?" she asked. How could I say no, I just wanted to stay a little longer.

A/N Okay I am the biggest dick tease ever. I hoped you liked it, let me know what you think, should they meet?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

I get home from that disastrous dinner and feeling as toey as fuck thanks to two little words that sounded as if they were spoken from the gods themselves _'Excuse me'._ I haven't been able to bring myself to get out of the car. I am contemplating driving back to the restaurant and saying I forgot my purse just in case he is still there. The shy awkward sensible Bella is trying to reason with me, telling me why I shouldn't go back. The toey wild impulsive Bella is telling me why I have to go back.

"I'm sure he would have left by now, why bother driving all that way" says Shy Bella

"If you go back and he's not there at least you won't have to think what could have been" bites back Toey Bella

"He will think you're a nutter"

"Of course he will, I'm sure he already does, you were having dinner with Renee"

"What will you say if he is there?"

"You won't have to say anything to him, your eyes will say it all"

"You can't just go up to a stranger like that and"

Toey Bella cuts her off "What do you mean you can't go up to a stranger like that, he rubbed his cock on your back"

The voices in my head are yelling at each other. I don't even realise that I have turned my car back on and have started backing out of my driveway.

I change my mind and drive back towards the house I am almost there when Impulsive Bella takes charge and I am reversing again. It isn't long before Sensible Bella takes over. I drive up and down my driveway for about ten minutes before I stop exactly in the middle of the drive way. I close my eyes I am not choosing or taking sides I assure the voices in my head.

Sensible Bella is hurt, I always choose her, over the years we have been a good team and together we have kept impulsive Bella locked away so she couldn't do any permanent damage.

Impulsive Bella is happy to be out of the dark and she is threatening that she will not go back without a fight. She is reminding me of how liberated I felt after the traffic jam, how excited I got tonight but this touch...those two simple words _excuse me._ They sound just like they had come out of his own lips.

"_Excuse me"_ she says them again but this time they are louder and sound confused.

I open my eyes. I see his face looking through my window. How did you do that I silently ask Impulsive Bella. I decide I should go to the restaurant. I put the can into reverse when he knocks on the window. I rub my eyes, he is still there.

I push open the door and jump out of the car pushing him over in the process, not worrying when the car stalls. I dive on top of him and immediately crash my lips onto his and he starts kissing me back.

Impulsive Bella is doing a victory dance in my head. I know Sensible Bella is happy too even though she won't admit it.

His hands move up the back of my shirt while I start unbuttoning his.

He is the first to break away from the kiss, I am a little disappointed.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" he asked, I'm not sure if I want to tell him, I never planned for it to go this far, don't get me wrong I am ecstatic that it has but Sensible Bella likes to always plan ahead.

"Bella" I tell him quietly

"Well Bella, would you like to know mine?" he asks with a smirk. I do want to know his name but what if it's a horrible name like Fergus? Would a name like that ruin this moment. I take a chance and nod

"Its Edward" he tells me, I think I can deal with that.

Now that we are have got to know each other. I start kissing him again. This time his hands travel higher up my back, he undoes my bra in one go. I get to work undoing his belt.

He breaks away from the kiss again.

I sigh

"Here?" he asks looking around. It seems like a good place to me I look around too, so we are lying on the ground in the middle of my driveway, my cars headlights are still on and I am sure my neighbours can see me but right now none of that seems to matter.

I sigh again, gee he is needy, luckily he's hot so he can get away with it.

"Fine let's go inside" I try to sound blasé.

I start walking down my driveway not waiting for him to respond, repressing the urge to run. I can't wait to get inside so we can continue.

It gets dark all of a sudden. I turn around and he jingles my keys.

"Thanks" I mutter and wait for him

As soon as we are inside and the door is closed he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. This kiss is fierce so I know he won't pull away again. I start out, right where we left off, his pants come off easily.

There is a trail of clothing down the hallway but we don't make it to the bedroom. Instead he squashes me against the wall, his palms against the wall for support, my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips as he pounds into me.

We both orgasm much too quickly and although it was good I'm a little disappointed that it's all over.

I lead him to the bedroom where we continue our make out session. As I press myself closer to him I feel something hard pressing into my stomach. What is he part robot?

This time the urgency is gone so we take the time to explore each other's bodies. He runs his hands down my body, grazing over my breasts, tweaking my nipples and then continuing down my torso, he pushes two fingers into my cunt. A gasp of breath escapes my lips, I think he has magic finger, yes his fingers are magic, no other finger has ever made me feel this good before.

I scrape my nails down his rock hard stomach until I find the trail of coarse hair under his belly button. It's nice and neat, I have never been a fan of overly hairy guys. This is the perfect happy trail.

"What" he asks through our kiss, I hadn't realise I said that out loud.

I grab his cock firmly to distract him. It works. I start rubbing my hand up and down the length of this cock. I must admit I am quite impressed as this is the first chance I have had to look at it.

"Nice one" I am unable to come up with anything appropriate to say about his cock. Naughty Bella scolds me for not saying something sexier.

I push his shoulders back so he lies down. I kneel over his cock and slowly lower myself onto it. He holds on to my hips to help control the pace. He hasn't taken his eyes off my boobs this whole time, he must be a boob guy. His sex face is really cute.

His moans are so hot and caveman like, with each thrust I can feel myself getting closer. His grunts are becoming more animal like and I collapse on top of him as I my orgasm runs through me, I lay there panting as with one last thrust I feel him orgasm inside me.

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock and as I lean over to press the snooze I realise there is someone in my bed. It takes me a moment to remember the events that took place last night as I am still groggy from sleep.

He stirs and rolls over but doesn't wake. I don't know what to do. Impulsive Bella has decided to take a break after all the excitement last night she doesn't mind what we do now and Sensible Bella isn't talking to me as she is upset I didn't listen to her last night, so I'm on my own.

I am staring at his face as I try to decide what to do.

"Good morning" he says as he opens his eyes catching me staring

" m-m-morning" I stutter embarrassed "would you like a shower or some breakfast?" I ask trying to regain my confidence.

"No thanks I really have to get to work, can I call you" he asks

I give him my number as walk him to the door. I didn't think he would still be there when I work up so I have to force myself to walk instead of skipping him to the door.

**A/N Well there you go they have finally met. Are you happy with that or should I continue? Let me know what you think, it's up to you guys. Sorry for the long wait on the update, life has been a big poo lately but I now have plenty of time to update so I promise they will be much quicker now. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
